object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Softball
Softball Is an artistic character and a wet blanket by some, he appearently likes to be alone as he is not seen by nearly anyone. Episodes Episode 1: Beginning The Fight Softball is first shown by being teleported from somewhere onto the show. After that Softball is chosen second onto Donut's team after Hammer. He is the first out of the challenge and his team loses so he must face elimination. Episode 2: Maze for Days Softball is first seen at the elimination and is in the bottom two for being first out of the challenge but none the less is safe with just one vote. Softball is next seen just as a back of him self shot as Nukey explains the challenge. Softball is next seen as Loggy decides that her, Softball and Compass should explore the maze together! Softball is seen again as Loggy says "Shovel go fast!" and they go past her. Softball is seen as he says "Guys we should hurry" which he and Loggy and Compass are the last tree still there. Compass tells Softball to block Yarny and Pillowy, which the plan fails and their team is once again up for elimination. Episode 3: Out-standing Objects Softball is first seen at the Elimination area where he got 0 votes. Softball is next seen standing still by Loggy and Compass. Softball is seen once again now standing still only by Loggy. Softball is seen once again in the dark still yet to move or get tired. Apple concedes and its down to Microwave and Softball to try and get an immunity Token or win token, they are still going at the end of the episode. Episode 4: Capture The Leaf Softball is first metioned at the beginning of the episode by Nukey as he tells them him and Microwave beat their team. It then shows them still standing still, he asks if they both just want a win token, they smile, which means yes. Softball is next seen once again with Compass and Loggy, who start fighting and he watches. Softball is seen once again with Loggy as he says "Here comes Card!" which Softball starts to run away, but card jumps over them and Softball is stunned. Softball's team loses and he has to face elimination. Episode 5: Jump Up Or Get Down Softball is first seen at elimination area where he gets no likes or dislikes. Later there was a tie in votes and Softball decides to vote for Stinky Cheese. Softball is chosen to do the challenge, and hops over the first wall, but can't hop the second one. Luckily his team wins and he does not have to face elimination. Episode 6: Dangerous Darts Softball is left on the cloud with 5 people up there. Compass asks if he wants to work together, while Softball says he does not want to work with people he cant trust. Softball is left up with 4 other people, which than the cloud starts to shrink and Softball falls off the edge and falls onto the yellow and hits the ground with a thud and bounces slightly. Softball's team loses and he must face elimination, though its not a viewer vote it's the other teams vote. Episode 7: Sink Sank Sunk Softball first shows up as one of the people you can vote for. Softball is than shown on the voting booth, and Softball gets 0 votes and takes a step back. Softball is not shown in the challenge but it is assumed he was one of the last three left, and his team won so he did not have to face elimination. Episode 8: Object Book Club Softball is first shown before the challenge starts and is by Donut and Compass, as Compass says he is the smartest, than he disappeared. Softball does not take notice. Later Softball is by Shovel and Donut as he asks Shovel what to do now as she is the only one with arms. Softball thanks her for going to get the books and says Trashy cant read and he does not know if Microwave can read. Softball is back by Jarry and Shovel as he says, not to be rude but his book is about Baseball. Softball is out of the challenge because he did not want to read his book and Shovel did not open the cover, also he could not turn the pages anyway. Softball's team loses as he watches Shovel fall to sleep and he has to face elimination. Episode 9: Platform Dogfighting Softball is for the first time in the opening scene and he talks about how he does not work with anyone and for pushing himself away from the team has made him a little less popular. At the elimination Softball is by Compass, and Compass tries to make him use his token but he says that he'll just get himself eliminated. At the elimination Softball gets 2 likes and 3 dislikes. Softball is then shown up in the sky. Softball is not shown again, but he is hit off by Screwdriver. Episode 10: Case of the cold Statues Softball is once again in the opening scene as it talks about how he is sitting alone so no one will talk to him. After the elimination, Compass and Microwave go to get Softball but he is turned to stone. He stays that way for the rest of the episode. Episode 11: All The Right Answers Softball is first heard on the note as it says someone wants to kill him. Softball is than seen as he is no longer stone and asks if the elimination can be postponed as they have been stone for a few weeks. At the elimination, Softball gets 9 votes but is lowered to 4.5 and he is safe and was not the killer. At the challenge, Softball is the first one out as Shovel ask him to be out. His team wins and he does not have to face elimination. Episode 12 A: The Loser Royale Softball does not appear in this part of the episode. Episode 12 B: Rated M for Merge Softball first appears as a name on the point board, he has 30, he got 8.5 votes so his score is now 22. Softball is now in 9th place with 22 points ahead of Lime and Yarny. Softball appears once again and makes a statue of Nukey for his item. Softball's item gets him 6th place it gives him +20 points so he gets 42 points all together. Softball is in 10th place, which means he's up for elimination. Episode 13: Field Day Softball is first seen at the elimination area. He gets 22 likes and gets 22 dislikes and is eliminated. He falls down the hole and hits the ground 3 times, he finds his way to the losers place and gets mad when Donut blames him for the teams being equal. Episode 14: A Balancing Act Softball is seen painting in the Box of Losers (which is instead a pit), his painting is him.sitting on a grassy meadow looking at the sun. As Apple is being brought to the eliminated contestant "Last Resort". Softball is left alone as the two walk off. After he thinks the cost is clear, he smiles suspiciously and lifts up his painting to reveal an unknown object. (Softball is not seen in Episode 15) Episode 16: Out of the Ring and Into the Fire Softball isn't seen or mentioned, however, at the end of the episode (after voting screen) he is shown missing from his painting seen in Episode 14 with his brush and palette laying on the floor. Episode 17: "Snow"balls" Softball is only mentioned by someone asking if they have seen Softball, outside of the B.O.L, and that he has been gone for weeks now. Episode 18: Powdered Plummit From the Summit Softball is only there as a note which says, "Dear friends, I hate to leave like this, kinda, but I do not plan to stay in there another month. I've probaly left a while ago, and am far gone. I ran away and nothing more, if I do somehow rejoin off some note, I will see it on the T.V whereever I am. I don't see why I should, last time I checked I wasn't liked. Maybe times have changed. I guess. Your "friend" Softball" and than you see him on the rejoin screen. Episode 19: Pinecone Caper Softball was again not seen in person, but mentioned at the rejoin when Shovel asks that since Softball isn't there she could take his seat. He only got 25 votes to rejoin, which was not enough. Trivia * Softball is appearently Bounce able as he hits the ground and bounces. * Softball is the only artistic character. * Softball may be the only player to escape the B.O.L Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Category:W.O.A.H Bunch II Category:Yellow Category:Deceased Category:13th Place Category:Contestants Category:In the BOL